1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aliphatic hydroxy-terminated polyether compositions. More specifically it relates to aliphatic hydroxy-terminated polyether compositions having at least two chemically combined N-methylmaleimide groups joined directly to said polyether by a carbonate linkage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Maleimide terminated polymers and their synthesis are known. The synthesis of maleimide terminated polymers usually involves the reaction of amine terminated polymers and maleic anhydride in two steps. The later cyclodehydration reaction step often results in low to moderate yields. This is due primarily to elevated reaction temperatures which may result in thermal polymerization of the maleimide group or formation of acetamide derivatives. Holub et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,446 describe imido-substituted polyester compositions wherein the aromatic polyester and the imido radical are joined via a divalent organo connective. However the prior art is noninstructive in the synthesis of imidosubstituted aliphatic polyether compositions.